


The best lawyer

by Rumrouz



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kramer arrested Neal, but it's not over yet, because Neal has the best lawyer ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after White Collar 3.16 "Judgment Day"

  
  



End file.
